Speaker systems having a plurality of separable speakers are known in the art. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,597 to Griffin, Jr., teaches a speaker system having main speakers and monitor speakers. The main speakers are contained in a large cabinet, and the monitor speakers are contained in smaller cabinets which are separate from the main speaker cabinet. The main speaker cabinet has cavities for receiving the monitor speakers when the entire system is to be transported. Monitor speakers are used to provide the musician with a speaker for monitoring his performance. In one embodiment, shown in FIGS. 5-7, the Griffin system employs a folded design for the main speaker. In this arrangement the main speaker faces toward the rear of the cabinet and angled faces within the cabinet reflect the sound toward the front of the cabinet. The cabinets of Griffin are arranged as triangles so that the combination of two of them produces a rectangular cabinet.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,961 to Kuypers et al. shows a speaker system wherein a central speaker has a low frequency range, and each of two additional speakers has a high frequency response. The system is designed for stereophonic effect and relies upon the principle that the human ear is not direction-sensitive to low-frequency sounds.
The Japanese Pat. No. 44-32450 teaches a speaker system having a speaker mounted in a small cabinet which fits within a larger cabinet containing a bass speaker. The main purpose of this arrangement is to allow a change from a bass reflex system to an infinite baffle system, by moving the smaller speaker.